


Special Ingredient

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a reality cooking show, Alfred finds himself stuck on a team of a cranky Englishman, a proud Frenchman, and a stupid Russian. What could be worse? Well, that stupid Russian won't let him use his signature secret ingredient!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Ingredient

“Why am I cursed to be on a team with you?” Arthur groaned, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Shouldn’t we be the ones saying that?” Francis tsked, rolling his eyes. He was investigating the kitchen that they had been given. They had half an hour to ‘get acquainted with their team and their equipment'.

“It was totally random,” Alfred laughed with a shrug. He smiled happily at one of the cameras keeping a close eye on them. It was a new cooking show or something. And Alfred was damn sure he was good at cooking. And he had a Frenchie on his team as well! The only downside was the stupid Englishman on their team. No one wanted him, especially not after he showed off his pieces of coal during the preliminaries.

Then there was their fourth member…

“I wonder what ingredients they’ll give to us,” Ivan, their last member, mused. He was a Russian, which Alfred was against out of principle. Besides that, Alfred would have been the biggest guy there if it weren’t for that giant piece of Russian. And he was creepy, so whatever.

“We don’t even know the challenge yet,” Arthur scoffed. “I don’t want to see your stupid French hands anywhere near my food, frog.”

Francis scoffed. “What? Me? It’s you should be worried about! Was your preliminary dish even edible?”

“I could eat it just fine,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you were only put on this show for an element of humor,” Francis smirked.

“I have a sinking suspicion we’re gonna lose,” Alfred sighed heavily, leaning against the counter.

“At the very least, I can do better than this dolt’s pile of grease!” Arthur snapped, motioning to Alfred.

“Hey!” Alfred whined. “What was that? My burger was delicious and the judges loved it.”

“They might have been humoring you,” Ivan snickered and Alfred whipped around to glare at him.

“Better than that weird soup thingy you tried to feed them,” Alfred snapped. “No one can even pronounce the name of it.”

“It is borscht,” Ivan said bluntly. “And it is _healthy.”_

“Lord please help me survive through the next meal,” Francis prayed. It was in that moment, just before Alfred was about to punch Ivan in his stupid face, that the judges came in and explained the first challenge to them.

To see how well they worked as a team, they were to create their own meal from what they had available on a few tables they had wheeled in. They had three hours.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Alfred slumped. That was hardly anything to go off of at all! And their team wasn’t about to put something together on their own without specific instructions! God, they were gonna lose and someone would have to go home! It better be Arthur...

“We shouldn’t waste any time,” Arthur said, walking forward first, but Francis held him back.

“I don’t trust you with food,” Francis said bluntly. He looked at the ingredients closely. “Here’s the plan…”

* * *

As much as Alfred wanted to be the leader of their group, he also wanted to stay in the competition. So he was doing as he was told. Francis and Arthur worked together on cooking chicken while Alfred and Ivan had to cooperate on the sauce. But Ivan…wasn’t…cooperating…

“I told you that it should be this,” Alfred snapped, holding up the spice that he always used as the ‘secret ingredient’.

“No,” Ivan shook his head, holding his own spice that he, apparently, used all the time. “We will use this.”

“Bite me,” Alfred scoffed, going to use his own spice. Ivan stopped his hand and used his free hand to stir the sauce before it burned. Alfred grumbled to himself.

“Don’t tempt me,” Ivan smiled. Alfred glared at him.

“This is our secret ingredient,” Alfred said pointedly.

“No, this is,” Ivan pressed.

“Don’t you two children know the saying?” Francis quipped with a happy smile. “Love is the secret ingredient to make everything taste better.”

“What?” Alfred squeaked out at the same time as Ivan, a blush spreading quickly over his face.

“As much as I love you not breathing over my shoulder,” Arthur scoffed, “quit paying attention to their sexual tension.”

“Sexual tension?” Alfred and Ivan demanded at the same time again. Alfred glared at him.

“There’s no sexual tension here,” Alfred said pointedly and Ivan laughed slightly, but looked away. “Pft, whatever.”

“Whatever indeed,” Ivan shook his head, going to put his own spice in the sauce.

“Not so fast, big guy,” Alfred knocked his hand away.

“How about a challenge?” Ivan offered. “Winner picks the spice we use, love or otherwise.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alfred asked.

“Do you accept the terms?” Ivan asked. “Or do you think you can’t beat me?”

“Oh, try me, I can beat you at anything,” Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Perfect,” Ivan hummed and leaned forward faster than Alfred could lean away.

With Ivan’s lips on his, Alfred didn’t exactly have a lot of options. This…this was a challenge, right? Well, Alfred couldn’t just back down, now could he? So he leaned in further and Ivan reciprocated, a hand on the back of Alfred’s head to pull him even closer. Alfred didn’t give up. Ivan wanted gay chicken? Alfred would give him gay chicken. Alfred parted his lips, prying at Ivan’s mouth experimentally with his tongue. Ivan accepted it and Alfred started exploring.

Ivan tasted like peppermint…

Alfred hummed contentedly, rubbing up to Ivan to find some friction to add to the heated kiss. He yelped into Ivan’s mouth as Ivan hoisted him up onto the counter. Alfred smirked when Ivan’s own tongue started to explore as well as hands started roaming. Alfred gasped as Ivan’s cold hand traced over his bare skin, under his shirt.

“Ass,” Alfred muttered into the kiss, tugging hard on Ivan’s hair.

“You two should try not to burn the sauce,” Francis chuckled and both of them immediately pulled away. Alfred stared at Ivan with wide eyes, taking in his flushed face, mussed hair, slightly swollen lips…

“Uh,” Alfred mumbled.

“Let’s call a truce,” Ivan offered, equally baffled. Alfred nodded numbly, hopping off of the counter. He blushed as the cameras moved even closer to get a proper view of their faces.

“Secret ingredient is love?” Alfred offered.

“Secret ingredient is love,” Ivan nodded, going to stir the sauce as Alfred shooed away the cameras and tried to smack the blush off his face. Maybe they could try this again…without the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from Tumblr user december-dragon. I was on the lookout for happy prompts for these two to spam everyone here and they just posted a perfect prompt! Thank you, my dear!


End file.
